


Middernachtelijke Onzin

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Ginny en Hermelien sluipen naar beneden voor een middernachtelijke snack in het Grimbaudplein en luisteren “per ongeluk” een gesprek tussen Maanling en Sluipvoet af. De Sluipers blijken nog springlevend te zijn in die twee...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight Inanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180924) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Ginny?’

‘Hm?’

‘Ben je wakker?’

‘Ik zei toch “hm”?’

‘Ja, nou ja, gisternacht ging je door met “o Harry”, dus leek het me beter om het te controleren.’

‘Wat?!’

‘Eh, laat maar zitten. Wat ik wilde vragen - nou ja, zie je, ik kan niet slapen, en ik vroeg me af of jij, eh...’

‘Laat me raden; je wilt de keuken plunderen.’

‘Nou, zo wilde ik het niet stellen, maar... ja.’

‘Okee.’

‘Dank je, Ginny.’

‘Ach, ik zou je geen excuus ontzeggen om zoiets vulgairs te doen terwijl je kunt volhouden dat het niet jouw idee was.’

‘Ginny! Dat was niet - echt, ik bedoelde niet -’

Ginny lachte terwijl ze de dekens van zich af gooide en haar benen over de rand van het bed zwaaide. ‘Het is al goed, Hermelien. Ik dacht er eigenlijk zelf al aan zoiets te doen. Laten we gaan.’

Na een paar minuten in het donker te hebben rondgegrabbeld vonden ze hun slippers en badjassen, en zodra ze uitgevogeld hadden welk voorwerp van welke heks was, slopen ze uit hun kamer en de gang in. Ze staken op hun tenen de overloop over, oren gespitst en ogen wijd open om zoveel mogelijk van het schaarse licht op te vangen.

Toen ze de gekrompen hoofden in de gang passeerden vroeg Ginny stilletjes: ‘Wat hield jou wakker?’

‘Gedachten. Zorgen. Jou?’

‘Hetzelfde. Ik kan de laatste tijd maar niet stoppen, lijkt het wel. Des te meer reden voor warm boterbier en chocoladecake, nietwaar?’

‘Net wat ik dacht.’

De twee meisjes glimlachten naar elkaar in het donker. Na een korte pauze in de gang om er zeker van te zijn dat ze niemand - zeker Mevrouw Zwarts niet - wakker hadden gemaakt, daalden ze de trap naar de kerkerachtige keuken af. Met haar hand al om de deurklink gebaarde Hermelien opeens dat Ginny stil moest zijn. ‘Shh! Luister.’

Het scheen dat de keuken al bezet was.

‘Ananas?’ zei een mannelijke stem walgend.

‘Het was niet mijn idee.’ was de reactie. Dit was nog een mannelijke stem, hoewel hij niet zo diep was als de andere. Hij klonk eigenlijk een beetje schor. ‘Geloof me, dat spul is al erg genoeg zonder toevoegingen.’

‘Maar toch... ananas. Dat moet toch wel het duidelijkste teken zijn dat die vent knetter is.’

‘Perkamentus had vast de beste bedoelingen...’

Ginny keek van opzij naar Hermelien en fluisterde: ‘Is dat professor Lupos niet?’

‘En die andere klinkt als Sirius.’ zei Hermelien met een afwezig knikje. Haar wenkbrauwen waren verward gefronst.

‘Ja, we weten allemaal van de “goede bedoelingen” van Perkamentus. Waar die op neerkomen heet _huisarrest_.’ zei de stem die ze aan Sirius toeschreven chagrijnig.

‘Het is voor je eigen bestwil, Sluipvoet.’

‘Zeker weten Sirius en Lupos. Sluipvoet was de bijnaam van Sirius toen hij nog op school zat, toch?’ zei Hermelien zachtjes. Ginny knikte.

‘Weet je wat voor mijn bestwil is? Me uit deze donkere kerker laten, dat is voor mijn bestwil! Ik heb in geen weken ongefilterd zonlicht gezien.’

‘Ah, nu snap ik wat je dwarszit. Je bent bang dat je er net als Sneep uit komt te zien.’

‘Je laat het klinken alsof ik een of andere dandy ben, ijdel en oppervlakkig.’

‘Correctie, _jij_ laat het klinken alsof je een of andere dandy bent. Ik kom slechts tot conclusies.’

‘Zak.’

‘Slet.’

‘Ik ben een _man_ , Maanling. Dat weet je best. Probeer het nog eens.’

‘Pooier.’

‘Beter, maar nog steeds niet waar. Ik hou er niet van mijn meisjes weg te geven.’

‘Sultan.’

‘Ik ben Brits, Maanling!’

‘Onderbetaalde mannelijke hoer.’

‘Ik krijg helemaal niet betaald! Het is verdomde oneerlijk.’

Ginny en Hermelien wisselden verbijsterde blikken uit.

‘Wat _doen_ ze?’ zeiden ze in koor, hoewel Hermelien meer verward en Ginny meer verheugd klonk.

‘Hoerenjong.’ zei Lupos.

‘Je weet toch dat ik dat als een compliment beschouw?’ was de reactie van Sirius.

‘O, ik geef het op! Waar kan ik je in ’s hemelsnaam mee beledigen?’

‘Vlooienbaal. Ik hou mezelf perfect schoon als ik daar maar even de kans voor krijg, alsjeblieft dankjewel. Vlooienbaal zou een belediging zijn. Jouw beurt.’

‘Wat, om mezelf te beledigen?’

‘Hm-hm.’

‘O, dat is makkelijk. Schooier.’

‘De meest beleefde schooier die ik ooit heb gezien! Proost, Maanling!’ Ginny en Hermelien konden het geluid horen van twee bokalen die tegen elkaar tikten.

‘Of ouwe zak.’ ging Lupos met doffe stem door.

‘Hee, je wordt nou toch niet serieus, hè? Hier, neem er nog een. Beschouw het maar als medicijn.’

‘Monster.’ zei Lupos op dezelfde toon als daarvoor.

‘Maanling,’ verzuchtte Sirius, zogenaamd vermoeid. ‘Hoe vaak moet ik nog herhalen wat Gaffel heeft gezegd? Ik hou er niet van andermans uitspraken te moeten stelen, zeker niet wanneer ze dood zijn. Je bent geen monster, je hebt gewoon een harig probleempje.’

‘Twee.’

‘Wat?’

‘Ik heb niet één, maar twee harige probleempjes.’

‘Huh?’ Het was even stil voordat Sirius zei: ‘Waarom kijk je me zo aan?’

‘Raad eens.’ Hermelien bewonderde de poker-stem van Lupos.

Na een iets langere stilte slaakte Sirius een gekwetste kreet. ‘Maanling! Hou je niet meer van Sluipvoet?’

Hermelien en Ginny wisselden blikken met hoog opgehaalde wenkbrauwen en trekkende mondhoeken voordat Lupos zei: ‘Je beseft toch wel hoe fout dat klink?’

‘Nee. Hoezo? Ik ben toch geen kat-Faunaat? Ach, Maanling, je breekt mijn hart als je me zo aankijkt.’

‘Wat jij wilt, Sluipvoet. Wat je maar wilt.’

Nog een stilte, waarin Hermelien en Ginny hun mondhoeken naar beneden probeerden te krijgen, elkaar per ongeluk aankeken, en gedwongen waren het op te geven.

Uiteindelijk sprak Sirius weer. ‘Ik zal je laten weten dat wanneer ik besluit een probleem te worden, ik me er niet toe beperk een probleem _pje_ te worden. Klein en verkleinwoordjes zijn mijn stijl niet. Er is niets aan mij dat ook maar enigszins “klein” is.’

‘Echt, helemaal niets?’

‘Helemaal niets, nee. Ik veroorzaak grote problemen, en ben behoorlijk groot geschapen.’

De monden van de meisjes vielen open en Lupos moest zich inhouden om niet te lachen. ‘Leugenaar.’

Ginny drukte haar handen tegen haar mond om niet opgewonden te piepen.

‘Waar zinspeel jij op, Meneer Maanling?’ zei Sirius grommend.

‘O, niets hoor. Helemaal niets, Meneer Sluipvoet.’

‘Als ik het me goed herinner was de mijne minstens tweeënhalve centimeter langer dan de jouwe.’

‘We hadden meer alcohol in ons systeem dan een huiself aan de gloeiwijn! Je denkt toch niet echt dat die metingen nauwkeurig waren? O lieve hemel Sluip, Gaffel kwam op dertig centimeter uit!’

‘Dat was alleen omdat hij de hele tijd aan Lily dacht.’

‘Toverstokken reageren niet op seksuele opwinding, mijn beste Sluipvoet.’

Hermelien en Ginny hadden het kunnen besterven...

‘O, maar ik bedoelde niet die keer met de toverstaven! Ik bedoelde de andere keer dat we aan het meten sloegen.’

...Hermelien en Ginny kwamen wel heel dicht bij het zich besterven.

Pas toen Lupos weer sprak beseften ze dat hij ook dubbel moest liggen van het geruisloze lachen. ‘Toen hadden we nog veel meer op.’

‘Nu je het zegt, dat hadden we.’ zei Sirius, alsof hij een warme herinnering ophaalde. ‘Dat was jouw schuld, weet je - er waren twee hele flessen Oude Klare nodig om jou uit je broek te krijgen.’

Lupos verloor het gevecht tegen de schaterlach. ‘Heb je wel eens beseft,’ hikte hij. ‘dat de enige reden dat ik geen alcoholvergiftiging opliep mijn “harige probleempje” was?’

‘Ah, zo’n vermoeden hadden we al. Het duurde altijd eeuwen voordat jij bezopen was. En je kreeg ook al geen katers. Zie je, er zitten wel voordelen aan weerwolf-zijn. Jij bent degene die in de kroeg zijn voordeel kan doen van beschonken meisjes, in plaats van andersom, zoals dat tegenwoordig gaat.’

‘Dat zou ik niet weten.’ zei Lupos, die weer kalm genoeg klonk om zijn gewoonlijke schalkse opmerkingen te maken. ‘Willekeurige vrouwen oppikken in de kroeg is niet mijn stijl, zoals je je misschien herinnert.’

‘Weet je, je had daarnet toch gelijk. Je bent een oude dwaas, Maanling. Al sinds je in de pubertijd kwam.’

‘Ik heb jou anders ook niet zoveel clubs af zien gaan de laatste tijd. Hoe weet _jij_ dat soort dingen? Bedenk wel dat je geen punten krijgt voor iets dat je terplekke verzint, als je het als feit presenteert.’

‘Nou ja, zie je, ik heb dus een nichtje hè, ze heet Tops, misschien heb je haar wel eens ontmoet? Dacht ik al. Zij weet nog eens hoe je lol maakt! Ze heeft een heleboel kennis over, en ervaring in, zulke dingen. Dat meisje kan er adembenemend uitzien als ze dat wil. Naar het schijnt staan de jongens voor haar in de rij. Gaat het wel, Maanling?’ Naar de geluiden te oordelen had Lupos net wat het ook was dat hij aan het drinken was, over de tafel uitgespuugd.

‘Acha, ack - Prima.’ zei hij schor.

‘Goed.’ zei Sirius net iets te vrolijk. ‘Maar je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken over Tops en jongens, hoor.’

‘Ze is toch niet lesbisch hè?’ Lupos klonk alsof het idee hem de stuipen op het lijf joeg.

Sirius grinnikte. ‘Nah. Tjonge Maanling, ik had nooit gedacht dat je een homofoob was.’

‘Dat komt doordat ik niet homofoob _ben_.’

‘Hoe komt je gezicht dan zo rood?’

Lupos sputterde onsamenhangend, wat Sirius aan het lachen maakte.

‘Hee, het is niets om je voor te schamen hoor. Als ze niet de dochter van Andromeda was zou ik zelf met haar flirten.’

‘Ik flirt niet met Nymphadora!’

‘Ach, hou toch op Maanling. We hebben zeven jaar in dezelfde slaapzaal doorgebracht.’ Sirius zette een “griezelig” stemmetje op. ‘Ik ken je geheime codes.’

‘Er is niets tussen mij en Nymphadora.’ zei Lupos met overdreven neutrale stem. ‘En zelfs als er enige aantrekkingskracht tussen ons was, zou ik haar liever meteen bijten, in plaats van haar aan het lijntje te houden met valse beloftes.’

Sirius lachte blaffend. ‘Als je je eigen gezicht toch eens kon zien!’

Er volgde een zeer sprekende stilte.

‘Bekijk het van de zonnige kant, Maanling: als je het aanlegt met Tops kun je je “toverstaf” eindelijk gebruiken voor datgene waarvoor hij gemaakt is. Als het niet een erg Zwarts iets was om te doen, zou ik durven wedden dat ze tussen de lakens net zo brutaal en energiek is als anders.’

‘Zo praat je niet over een dame, Sluipvoet.’ zei Lupos, die de manier waarop Sirius praatte duidelijk afkeurde. Ginny wilde dat ze de gezichten van de twee mannen in de keuken kon zien, terwijl Hermelien verscheurd werd tussen de neiging haar vingers in haar oren te steken en “LALALALALA, IK KAN JE NIET HOREN!” te zingen om het geluid van haar voormalige professor en Harry’s peetvader die zich als _tieners_ gedroegen uit te bannen... en haar verlangen geen woord te missen van wat er werd gezegd.

‘Hee, er kwam net iets bij me op. Als jij met Tops trouwt, worden wij familie! Eindelijk eens interessante mensen in die schimmelige genenpoel van mij. Ted is nogal saai, om eerlijk te zijn. Tops is precies Andy.’

‘Bij Merlijns baard, nee! Alles dat een mengeling is tussen mij en Tops zou veel te veel op jou lijken. Dat is juist nog een reden om haar op een afstandje te houden, Sluipvoet. Hee, wacht eens even - ik zei toch dat er niets is tussen mij en Nymphadora!’

‘Ja, ja, blijf dat maar lekker zeggen, Maanling. Op een dag wordt ze het zo zat dat te horen dat ze je er een dreun voor verkoopt. Er is maar zoveel dat ze zal pikken van een man die haar steeds maar “Nymphadora” blijft noemen, zelfs als ze zó gek op hem is dat ze hem _dat_ laat doen. Pas dus maar op je tellen. Maar eigenlijk dacht ik dat een mix van jou en Tops iets in de trant van regenboogkleurige weerwolfwelpjes zou opleveren...’

‘Dat is niet om te lachen, Sirius.’

‘Hier, neem er nog een. Jij moet eens opvrolijken.’

‘Je denkt toch niet dat je me dronken kunt voeren en dat ik dan zomaar al mijn terughoudendheid uit het raam zal gooien?’

‘Eigenlijk denk ik dat wel, en ga ik het ook doen. _Ga zitten, Maanling.’_

Een korte stilte, en toen het schrapen van een stoel. ‘Jij, Sirius Zwarts, bent een onuitstaanbare klier.’

‘Als je het maar weet.’

‘Heb jij enig idee hoe graag ik op dit moment deze bokaal over je hoofd leeg zou gieten?’

‘Ja, en daarom wilde ik ook dat je ging zitten; vanuit je stoel kun je hem niet over mijn hoofd leeggieten, maar zul je moeten volstaan met de inhoud naar me te gooien.’

Er spetterde iets.

‘Zo, bedoel je?’ vroeg Lupos onschuldig.

‘Precies zo.’ zei Sirius vlak.

Ginny rolde ondertussen over de grond, schuddend van het stille lachen. ‘Als Ma dit toch eens kon horen!’ fluisterde ze tegen Hermelien, tussen bijna onbedwingbare giechels door.

‘Was dat nou echt nodig, Maanling?’ zeurde Sirius. ‘Dit was mijn lekkerst zittende pyjama.’

‘Je hebt erom gevraagd.’

‘Niet waar.’

‘Pas op, als je liegt in de buurt van een haardvuur steken de vuursalamanders je broek in de fik.’

‘Mijn broek is op het moment kletsnat, net als de rest van mijn kleren, dus het is onwaarschijnlijk dat hij vlam zal vatten.’

‘Hè, jammer.’

‘Bij Merlijns baard, je bent plotseling wel sadistisch geworden, zeg.’

‘Daar heb je ook om gevraagd.’

‘Ha, dus ik had _toch_ gelijk!’

‘Wat?’

‘Jij verlaagt je niet tot kinderachtige vijandigheid tenzij je het echt niet meer uit kunt staan dat je ongelijk hebt, Meneer Maanling. Wat dus betekent dat je zwaar verliefd bent op mijn beste nichtje Tops.’

‘Ik ben n-’

‘Geef het gewoon toe.’

‘Nee.’

‘Geef toe, Remus.’

‘ _Nee_ , Sirius.’

‘Ik hou op je lastig te vallen zodra je toegeeft dat je haar leuk vind.’

Een moment van stilte. ‘Goed dan. Nymphadora is een charmante jonge heks, net als je zei.’

‘Hee, wat is dat nou weer voor bekentenis? Je zou van alles kunnen bedoelen!’

‘Niet in mijn taal.’ zei Lupos serieus.

Er daalde zowel voor als achter de keukendeur een stilte neer. Hermelien en Ginny keken elkaar aan, ervan bewust dat ze plotseling iets afluisterden dat privé was, iets van het soort intimiteit dat ze moesten respecteren.

‘Laten we terug naar boven gaan.’ mimede Hermelien. Ginny knikte, en ze verlieten langzaam, zachtjes, de kelder. Nadat ze voorzichtig de deur van hun gedeelde kamer hadden dichtgedaan keken ze elkaar aan.

‘Nou.’ zei Hermelien, nadat ze haar keel geschraapt had.

‘Geen boterbier en chocoladetaart.’ zei Ginny, en haalde onbeholpen haar schouders op. Toen grijnsde ze. ‘Maar man, dat was nog eens wat je vermaak noemt!’


End file.
